


Comfort in a Blanket Fort

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post episode 42- Numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Numbers" has left Cecil feeling emotionally drained.  Carlos knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in a Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> So, about a month ago StarStuff42 and I were discussing fics involving Cecilos and pillow forts. Casey wanted a fic that went the pure fluff route and I was like "Yeah, but you want to know what would make it even better? Some angst." She was not keen on the idea, but here we are a month later. Enjoy!

Cecil wasn’t sure of the last time he had felt this drained, but as he dragged himself through the front door of the apartment he shared with Carlos, he knew that this was the worst he had felt in a long time. Cecil had tried so hard to help Fey, he really had. He had broken out of the Night Vale Community Radio station, he had broken into the bunker underneath the bunker-like structure, but he had not arrived in time to meet Fey, nor had he arrived in time to assist her escape. No, Fey was a computer that had randomly developed a personality. Freedom had never been an option for Fey, just like freedom was not an option for any of them. Cecil had wanted to make a difference today, but to him, he had failed. Cecil heaved a heavy sigh and closed the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor just under the coat hooks and shuffled into the living room. Cecil dropped onto the couch and buried his face in the cushions.

“Cecil? Is that you?” Carlos called from the kitchen. “I made sure to get home from the lab early so that we could have movie night. I put a call into that Chinese place you really like and they should be stopping by with the delivery in a few minutes. Is there a particular movie you want to watch-? Cecil? You ok?”

Carlos had walked into the living room to find Cecil face down on the couch. That explained why Cecil hadn’t answered his question; Carlos was used to his boyfriend answering his questions before he’d even finished asking them and was even more used to Cecil calling for him the minute Cecil walked through the door. Carlos knew something must have gone horribly wrong today and that Cecil was going to need comfort and a lot of it.

Carlos walked over to the linens closet and pulled several spare blankets from it. He deposited the blankets on the floor next to Cecil and moved to their bedroom. Once inside, Carlos striped the bed of its pillows, duvet and sheets. He bundled everything in his arms and carried it back to the living room where he deposited everything on top of his already gathered materials. Satisfied that he had enough supplies, Carlos took one of the blankets and laid it out on the floor. Carlos then walked back over to the couch and dropped a kiss on Cecil’s temple.

“You’re going to have to hold still for a few seconds,” Carlos whispered in Cecil’s ear before picking his boyfriend up and depositing him on the blanket on the floor.

Cecil let out a groan of protest, but otherwise allowed Carlos to deposit him face first onto the blanket. Satisfied that Cecil wasn’t about to move from the blanket, Carlos rearranged Cecil so that his head was resting on a pillow, his feet were pointing in the general direction of the television and that Cecil was more or less swaddled in their duvet. Carlos then began to rearrange the furniture of the living room and dining room so that he could drape the blankets around the small space and create a fort. Once that was done and the blankets were secured overhead using City Council approved books and other household devices, Carlos filled the blanket fort with the various pillows and cushions he had collected from around the apartment.

By the time Carlos had finished, there was a knock on the door. Carlos grabbed his wallet and answered the door. Out in the hallway stood a delivery boy with blue-purple skin, a forked tongue and common human-like antennae. Carlos paid the delivery boy with the scrip that Cecil had started giving him for food and whatever else he needed to purchase from StrexCorp owned business and included a generous tip. The delivery boy opened his mouth and released a near deafening scream by way of thanks before slithering back down the hallway. Carlos closed the door and took the Chinese takeout back into the kitchen. He scooped out a portion of food for both him and Cecil onto two plates and carried them back into the living room. Carlos crawled into the blanket fort and balanced Cecil’s plate of Cecil’s back before setting his own down on the floor. Cecil turned his head to watch Carlos as Carlos turned on the TV and DVD player before trying to find a good movie to watch.

“Can we watch Ghostbusters?” Cecil asked, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

“Of course we can Cec,” Carlos responded, taking the DVD from the shelf, opening the case and inserting it into the DVD player.

Carlos scooted back over to Cecil and picked up the plate of Chinese food so Cecil could roll over onto his back. Carlos moved backwards until his back hit the couch and Cecil put his head on Carlos’s lap. Carlos set down Cecil’s food off to the side and stroked Cecil’s hair before hitting play on the remote.

The two remained silent during the course of the movie, just enjoying each other’s company as the comedy played. Carlos’s hand never strayed far from Cecil’s head, only moving it to take bites of his food or to have Cecil take bites of his own portion. By the time the movie ended, Cecil seemed to be in a slightly better mood than before.

“Thank you for tonight Carlos,” Cecil murmured, sitting up to give Carlos a kiss on the cheek. “I appreciate what you did for me.”

“You’re welcome Cecil,” Carlos replied, pulling Cecil in for a hug. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not right away,” Cecil muttered into Carlos’s shoulder. “I need some time before I can talk about it. With everything that’s been happening recently, I just feel so drained.”

“It’s understandable,” Carlos said as he resumed stroking Cecil’s hair. “And you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just know that if you ever do want to talk about what’s going on, I’m right here for you. I’ll always be right here for you Cecil. I love you.”

Cecil gave Carlos a weak smile and pulled Carlos in for a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, much like the first one they had shared so many months ago. And it was one that Cecil sorely needed.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that because Carlos can fashion silly inventions out of pretty much anything, he can make some boss ass pillow and blanket forts.


End file.
